Mako was my Bae
by echoshadowrose
Summary: i luved mako and he luved me and everythin changed when peepee stain happen
1. Chapter 1

mako stared at u his amber orbs gliztening in teh summer breeze. he takes a hand and places it on ur right soulder.

"korea i luv you he says to u

you open ur mouth only to be rudly intarupted by a loud noise.

"sorry im chewing gum it tasted good he says with a smilie "you can have some to. he spit gum out his mouyh landing on urs you spit it out in digist what the f*ck mako i dont want ur germs i kno u hot but i dont know whose dick ur mouth touched mako looked nmad "what do you mean im not gay shut up ans lets fight "okay i said i lift my hand uo and out shot water which landed on makos crotchimus haha he loooked like he peepee himself he ddidnt like that i laughed at his peepee stain and burned my hair with his fire "why you do dis mako i thought u luved me was it all a lie he shooked his head "no u u make me looked leik i peepee myself i dont luv you anymore i dont want mako to leave he is my bae "no mako u need to stay woth me i love u u so handsome and perfect i need a man like u too make me happy i am nothing without u i lov you. "no korea peepee stain unfurgiveable whow dare u make ful out of me i leave you ugly b*tch i dont need you oh no mako leave me i cry big tears for hours until bolin came he told me he loved me i luv him to i want to have his babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin kissed me hard like snake. he almost bite my lip. but it was okay because he is my perfect bae. "korea why r u not dating mako anymore. he wiggled his eye brows like an angered snake. "mako mad becuase i make him hav peepee stian with my water bending "ahh okay he whisper moaned "yes now mako is now dead to me i hate him he can have peepee stian alone. suddenly asami came in we both looked at her butt "why r u guys lookk at my butt i looked at her eyes now and opened my mouth bolin kissed it hard agian. "i look at ur butt becuase it reminds me of home she frowned maybe she didng get my joke how sad bolin laughed thogh. i luv him "asami you have a nice butt yes I nooded too her butt was nice like makos oh no domt think of mako i hit myself on my head "no brian dont think of mako think of peepee stain bolin kissed me again and put his hand on my shouldr "i luv you now korea forget mako and he will be alone with peepee stain i nooded "yes bolin i tocched his head with 3 of my fingers on my write hand and fuzxed it up a bit ir felt like fur and pabu came from his shirt and licked my face it was nice. "oh korea i am dating mako now asami said "okay you can have him and his peepee staib she walked away my face was stil on bolins maybe we can have babies soon but i dont know if im old enough. "bolin are we old enough to have babies i said " nl korea babies are for grown pepple we are kids babies later. "okay bolin babies later i was sad but it was okay babies look liek potataos any way.


	3. Chapter 3

"ahh bolin why r u not kissibf me i need your lips around my pie hole. he was sitting next to me lookin cute and bolin pabu was there too. he placed his lips on my pie hole and we kissed very hard mako kissed like a anteater. "korea i need you close peepee stain mako is coming he smells like peepee mako came over to us with his peepee stain still there i laffed at his crotchimus "kore with my bro he is a little boy he cant love you leik a man "no peepee stain boy not man u just ugly i give ur ugly b*tch peepee stain to so u lovera can match "korea i will kill u 1 day u will see no one make me have a peepee stain and live he left me bolin kissed me "i luv it when you kiss me like snake it is sexxy i feel good i luv yoy my tutleave i smilie at him at he looked at me like XD i gave him XD rright back "bolin i feel like a grown person lets have the babies now "no korea i domt know where babiies come from i thinck "what is sexx i dont know tenzin tels me thatd werre babies cum from but i dont beloeve him "hes a liar what is sexx i have never haerd of that you are a avatar u need to now were babies cum from maybe we can ask baefong she would knoe tenzin knoes nothing i thinck he adopeted his kids they look nothing likehim "hHa bolin lets ask her so we wen wen to baefong "haielo baefong where do babies cum from "what the h*ll korea i am at wor asking me thngs i need to make aressts on criminals u r so cildish tenzin should put u on the leash "but baefong i need to know now me and bolin want babies now baefong looked at us and said "i need i away now or i kill u 2 okay we leave and my bae starts to cry "husg bolin no crying baefong is a old b*tch she knows nothing we should kill her "yes korea we need to it is the only way. we go into her door and nock it down withou nockinf we r so bad*ss yessssss. i take my water into ice and freeze b*tch baefong "who is the baefongest now b*tch haha i laugh "good job korea b*tch is dead yeas but wen do we make babies "i don't know korea we need to dind skmeone how can help us "but how tenzin knows nothing and baefong is a deader what do we do "i dont know bolin but i luv him so i kissed him i need him to help me make peepee stain on makos gf asami so they canmatch yes.


	4. Chapter 4

I was happy bolin luved me but he doesnt make me haoopy leik mako "bolin i need u 2 listen 2 me I havw important mesage to give u. "no korea bae i have thing on my mind i see korea i have pain, a certain paon in certian place i need help korea. "bolin i dont luv you anymore i need mako in my live to mak me cumplete bolin "korea my abbdomen is crashing korea i need help u "bye bolin i left hin he was ugly anywasmys now my plan has begin. i must give gf of mako peepee stain and i must do it soon he cant love green eye lady monster he can only luv me "korea i take ur bae asami monster looked at me "no asami i cum to give u peepee stain i can't forfgiive u now i lift my hand up and stmhoot water and whoaaaaa peepee stain on new dress i laff tmhardly "who peepee stain now i laff more i gave asami peepee stain "haha give you peepee stain u cany fite it haha XD mako opened the doorr and lokef at peepee stain "oh asami not again no peepee staib can be on my gf i need to end thiss asamis u are fat and ugly anyways ye b*tch i need real woemyn in my lice "oghh mako i an here ur luv and luver i am sorry dor give u peepee stain forgive me nako "no korea i have peepee stain now o give u stain he shkot fire oh no it hits ny eye oh hahamm and then iy hits my bootimus "haha korea doodoo stain is urs hhahsh xD mako made me madd so i give him more peepeestain "hagsghd mako i give u morr peepee stain now how u feel mako haha "i kid about peepee stain korea i miss ur bottocks let us has baebies hHar. "yes mako i luv me korea need you we can hav the babies that are cute bolin doesnt luv me anynore haha. "i asami dont love u mako y doo u let gf give peepoee stain to side gf y "hshs asamiki i dont cafe i luv korea and we will jave avatard baebies haaagaa "oh makoko i killef ur bodd baefong "yo ho the witch is dead "im still here mako y u doo dis i luv u monster asami cryed big tesrs like elephante i luv her sadnesss it vrings be life. "hahsh asamonster i will drinkk ur trars it gives me enrrgy i drink her tears snd i grow morr "gagaghhaa i feel my avatr powers growing hshsaa boy do i luv sadness i kiss mako my anteater kissing bf i am cumplete DOWN WITH ASAMONSTRR. i open my eyes and see i hav becume mecha avatar with metal and sh*t on me it wad swelll i pivk up asamonster with my metsl hand and yell in her facd "WHO IS ADSAMONSTER BNOEEEW HAHSH she crys more bigg tears i laff and drink more hahhaaahahahaha i throw asamonster into ocean nevrr 2 b seen again i think i go back to my normal size mako gives me anteTrr kiss. "my abdomen crash bolin said i lneef doctor "no bolin u date korea behind my back UNFORGIVEABLE. korea tie him uo we teach him lessons. haha i take the rope and tye him to pole "please abdomen crush me korea he pant in pain i laff "hagaha no fool me i am avatr no one csn stop me "brother y u do dizs "unforgivable boling i teach u lezzon dont mess my gf i kill yoy mako used firr to give bolin doodoo stain on face "hsha now you have doodoo on face like lord zuko where is honor now bolin make big tears "no har i dont want doodoo on my face i lik it korea y "makoko is my bf now "yes she luvs me onely. "no bolin says as makoko sent him on fire "nonono i dont neef this "yes you do i watch him die the smelll nade me hungry "want to eay somethong makkoko i luve you "yes korea we will dine on the fresh on the innocent we ate bison


	5. Chapter 5

"ahehe makobo i am so happy in my pants righ now hhrrrt "me too korea my pantyes r happpy 2 we just kill bolimgo and now we stared at his burrned bootimus i laff haha bolin gsdhed i scared

"bolin alive he talking mako roaredly "uughjy me he uttered tiredly to mako who looked at him unforgivenly bak.

"hahah bolingo still alive lets give him mkre ddoofoo stain so

mako ste him on fire and moree doddodd stains on him he screedmed i laffed

bolin screemed nore haha bolinglo in pain.

"lets leave him "okay so we left borin ob fire we culd heer his screeming in the distance we laffed some more "what now my bae asked i think now is a good time 2 hav sone baebys "aha thats good how do we have baebies bae "korea follow me into my room i will show you mako showed me how to make baebies it scared me mako "now baeby come soon mako said "oksy where is the stork i sad mako made constipited face and smackef himself on lips.

"wht did bolinh teech u baebies dot cum form the stork they come from bison "ahh okay i thot for a whole "but what about pema she got thick with baeby until it cam "no korea bison scared her and fat was frightened away okay"so when bison comes i loose fat "yes korea thats dight baeby comes lik that "wow that is easy haha i get baeby and skinnt Haa "foools it was tenzin what was he dong here this was an allieway "what do you want tenzin i am here with bae korea mako started fire in hands like ice spear exceot hot and fire tenzin looked at me "korea y did u kill baefong she was my bae when we were ur age y u do dis korea

tencicles start to cry tears what a little b*tchling "do u want me to make u cry more tencin i will make pain on u tenzin makko said witb fire ice spear except not in hand "no mako spare him he nice to me sumetime let him cry liek b*tch "OK mako stab tencin in hand with fire tencicle scream i laff haha

now tencicles dodo stain on hand "im hungry again makoko lets go eat "okay we went to mako house and look in fridge "fudgewe hav nothing korea lets go shopping okay we went to walmart i bought an urn for bolingo ashes it was a pet urb

i laffed also i broght chocolate cuz it wqs shark week i went home with mako we hsd romantic dinner by the light of candles then i put bolingo in urn and ate chocolaye cuz shark week i looked out windows in house "when baeby come on bison for me "korew it takes more time "how long "2 weeks i threw down chocolat in rage "NO MAKO I WANT BAEBY NOWMAKO NOW" i feel sad theb

remembered tenzins screams takes the tencicles "mako kiss me "okay mako kiss me like anteater again it was sezy "lets play footsie "okay he hurt my toe "ow mako you hurt my toe "okay

he take fire hot ice speae but not and burned my toe off "now no toe no pain "i kisshim i luv you mako u make me feel so god hurrrrrr "i know korea u make me feel young agian "mako what ypu mean u young "i didnt tell you his hooky eyebrows raised high on forehead "tell me what

he opened his mouth wide "OMG you have sharp teeth "i am vampire korea "bite me my luv i said to him

..

"okay he bite me and ot felt good he drNk my blood i passed out bye


	6. Chapter 6

i looj outaside window in makos apartmebt still no bison i sad very sad just have fat and no baeby mako look at me "korea whats wrong bae "no baeby cum makoblo no baby i need small human to luv suddently shook ground up and knocked me down on bootimus and

mako was on ground 2 i was scared "what was that i asked makobo who wws on the floor "it was earthquake we all going to die i screamed i dont wanted to die i want to live and have baeby wi th makovo i started crying big tears

"i kid he says laffinf at me i hit jim hard "y u do dis u r so insinsitave sumtimess i made frustrated sound w/ lips and punch him in sholder "oww he screamed you hit like man korea, big strong burlest man "i am no man i am women i was angry i hit him again he owwed

"im sory korea plz stop "okay if that was not erfquake what wws iy

i hear loud roar from ocean i get scared again "makobo im scared what wws thst

he looks out window "its sumthing big in ocean i knock him out of window and look i know that thing i see tall black figure in ocean "d*am it vatoo i am sick kf u go die already vatoo raised a black testicle and knocked down few buildings with loud crash i sat down whatever baefong culd kill it i kiss mako

again like anteaterm i luv him we what anteater kiss i fall asleep we wake up and i see peepee stain on me and one on mako and peepee trail on floor out the dorr

"WHO DID DIS I SCREAMED REALLY LOUD i look at peepee stain in shme mako will no love me now i cry big tears mako wake up and see peepee stain on me "korea u diaper or sumthing i dont date gurl who peeprr self mako looked down at crotchimus "u gave me nother peepee stain korea unfurgivable mako get up and try to leave but asamonster was at dorr dripping peepee from all pver

"its i how gave u all peepeestain i gassed lowdly "how culd she do dis "i swim out ocean and cum while u sleepin to give peepee stain to u and bae mako she laffed now i soak u all in peepee she uded her new peepeer benfing skills and spread pepee everywhere o cried and fell asleep oh it was zuko in my

dream korea i need 2 tell u sumething "what lorde zuko i am busy right now "korea u have doodoo stain on face like me he pointed to eye which looked like doodoo "i can teech u how to use the power of doodoo stain t kill asamonster "okay he teech

me i wake uo asamonster had mako traped in haar i use power of doodoo stain on face to become mecha avatar i pick her up and throw her back in oceAANN with vatoo hhaha asamonster screamed

vatoo pick up asamonster amd laeave yay i save day mako gave me anteater kiss yasdds i am gr8 avatar we

leave mako apartment and many boys starr at my doodoos stain face they keeped looking "mako i am scarred boys keep lokking at my face kill them all 4 me makobl he kill them all i happy "i can do what i want cuz i am polrice he wispered yo coarse i d as i plz

asamonster is gone and the day is saved i did iy yay i sing song from baeby show dora then i get saed and cry "where abeby makoro andneedd a baeby where bison he frlwned "korea waiy kt been 1 day and it take 2 weaks be latient "okay i wanted yo cry but i wanyed kiss so we kissed i luv malo


	7. Chapter 7

i waa alonw with makobo again asamonster was gon i thot about lorde zuko he had doodoo on face like me i wonder if oong had doodoo on face too i used eye glowimg power to sumon avatar ooong "woah u look liek tenzicles i said "korea what u want i need my beeuty sleep korea "i just want to see if u had dofdoo face leik lorde zuko "okay he went away i

see mako now 'hello bae i say to makll i need a kiss i kissed hin like anteater "whay now bae "i kno we can go 2 c airbenders at teples in citumu okay so we go i see jinora she has no hair i laff "hahs jinora u hav no hair u look leik boy me and mako laff and point at jimorba she cries "that noy funny i get tatoos for bendong of air u guise are meeners i will take revenge it was sunny and bright so we went to beach i swim with mako and jimora with bo

.hair lokms at me "what u want boy she sucks air out my lings my body starts crashing why jinoba why she bendong air out of my bodi where is makobo i look ver

to zd mako looking at bootimus of gurls that not me i get mad jimora keeos sucking aire out lungs i shoot fire at ger her tatoos go om fire and dissapear nlw she loom liek tatoless boy i laff at her morr she criez i luv sadness i join nako and look at bootimus of other gurls it was fun i we should do dis mkre

.

he agress tk look at bootimus 2 times a day i happy i liek my bootimus 2 i kiss makoblo he puts hand on hip we kiss more "the beech is closeing jinora says i push her ova "shut u little b*tch u try kill me mako look mad and made nfire ice speae excpet not he "dont nakoblo she is child now i sad becaiuse baeby noy here "i am polrice korea i do wat i wany he goes closer to jinota she sucks air out lungs of makobl he look sick

no jimora go home makobl kid u u rmfine "okay she let mako go i kiss him and suck aie back into lings he breathes like vacume i kidd more we gk

.vacm to temole and eat dinner with tenzicles family "ur kids r ugly i say to pema she frowns "i know i bumo fist to hers "how u get so many barbies is bison big i asked pems "wat talk u about korea i frown tenzicles and pems rrallly dont know nothing melo gives me gift

he madd "i made it he sad "i know yhatd y is so ugly now go away fake oong he crys sadness brings life to me childling ikki show up and spit on face of korea i punch chikding for being little sh*t ickie lokms at me at sticks tongue out and cries sad oh sadness is my drog tenzin show up "korea stop being a b*tch befoee i kick u out my house my choldren are all crys "but tarzan ssdness is a drog and i am adickdid i cry we all cry excet tarzan who looks

at me with face of angery "korea we need to talk "okay we talked about life "tenzin how u have nabebies i need small humab wheb bison coming tarzam smacked palm of faxe and sighed "no korea who tl u babi come from bison i poing to makkvo who was setting small anomal on firr "he did "makovo y u tel korea abbay come flrm boson makovo "becaise thags where babeby come from taenzan tarxan stnacked face wiyh plam agaon "i ama surrounded

by idoits he left "what problem is of hos i asked malo "he mad that boson give him ugly beabeis we laff "i luv u mako "i luv u too korea he kissed me dis is true luve


	8. Chapter 8

"korea i hav to tell u sunthin "what marko "i like ur butt he tell me "i like it 2 mako we were outside in temole wit tenzin family theyr were ugly haha xD jinorba look at me with bald face "no look at me anynore u boy she cry again ha what a baeby i laff in

her face anf spit on fett she run away lil b*tchlong marko put hand on my bootimus tenzin fuded his brkws "tere r child here marko u no can do things like dat he lokked mad marko lifted hand and shoit waoh fre at tarxan he howlsd and dyed his childen cry liek little cry baebies

"ha know u nlw it feels to havw fathdr killed bu firebender he tjrlw head baxk and laff i laff too then i get

sad"amko i tell i nokill tearnzn y yo bo slisgen gl bme amkdk he looked at me fjnny "i dont y i did i just do it korea i am soeey he givd me poopie eyes i hug and kiss him he so cute my lsrfdct bae 3 jinorba look at makonbo

will mad eyes and screams we run pema sceeams and ikicd and milo we run more and the ocean "korea there is no escape air blender baebies will now kill us he cry marko u baeby but he still my perfext bae i grav him by soulders and i throw him in ocean and jumso in after him "

tarzan is kill i scream "tarzan iskill i swimmed to mako and grab hin my waste he cute when drown i blend the water to like surfboard we torpedo to citi mako scream i laff it was fun we

land in citi and see naga "hell naga i scream and put mako who was fainted from ride on back we ride into sunset and go bavk to mako apatyment bolin was theur "whay

you dong here biling i cast u out "korea my abdomen crash he was on flllr panting in pain i laff and kick him "korea abdomen crush me he shirt stary moving i see blood appesr on shirt he sceeem i laff pabu came from bolin shirg covered in blood "oh it was pabu he said he screemed again "my abdomen korea use heeling water p

owers

save me korea i we leeve "wjat we do now bae i asked ako "we waiy for bison "where "we modt go yo omashi okay we

take tram anx get there it was on fire i heerd screens and the blood was evereynser everyone was on fire mako and ilaff anotger citi safe tamks to korea j smile a boy onnfire screamed at me as hs ran past i screem bakc sadnssz is blizz bi

mbs rain from sky like frogs explosions anf fire and death i love it omashu was relle a volcano and no one noticed oh well we weng bacck to republic city "what now makov we decede to go 2 mako apartnent bolib was there "korea fugive me "no i laff he was in blod i walk away.

nako letd kisu okay nsko snf md go on bed we kiss and theb cuddle snd theb watch tv dponge boob was on "how he live underwater yet fire "idk kores he give me smilei imelt yes.


	9. Chapter 9

Mako was lok at me i lok at him "marko y lok af me i ugleh i cry tears i am "ugly like mule y mw korea y i hav be born ugly korea and no hot bas like amok mako shake head ans lok at me cry "u r right bae korea u ugly i screa mako laff "but okay i lik korea i cry more tears sadness is droog mako le

T me cry for hour then i grab bootimus of marko my perfecti bae "mako need bootimus close to hart i grab his bootimus more he screa i laff table turned makeo we sit for hour then idea in head popped off i want go to north pole and visit famile "okay maklo say bu how we get there "bison okay we go balck

To temple tarzons kids no where i shrugg and jump on boson "yipy yit i scream bison acream back and we head towards ice pole mako grab me we cuddle in frozen ice clouds but soon mako go cold and i shake him and no asneer then lips turn blue i smack him on face no move i cry"my perfect bae is kill i screem to heevens tears freeze on faces i kiss mako my perf bae goodby but lips freeze on mg lips oh noe stuck lips dead boy i stuck fast why

dis happen to me korea i try lips pull away but still stuck to cold blue malo lips i start cry but no one hers i am going to die y dis always happen to korea i get idea pop in head nd brethe fire into makos mouth nf woah doddoo stain mako wake up ndscream but lips seperat nd bae is live i

thro arms on him he sceam more "my mouth korea he moan "my mouth singing i hush him "go sleep perf bae mako i teet u he stop talkin we land in pole of ice with family on top my house mum come to me with pigtails "korea she screem "u gain so much wait wut mako feed u u fatty i thro head back and cry mum slap me and i cry hard mako wake up from bosom and crawl to me and mum "mako i kill u soon u mako daughter fat like pigbear mako lok at me from ground "ned heel for mouth sing i kick him "u barby get up i

lok bac at mum "u b*txh when bosom come fat will scare away i will be skinny i think about asamonster she pretti i want be her y i born ugleh me korea i cry more then i see dad with girl hair he

hug me "korea no cry i cry more "y and mon hav me u culd have pretti skinni daugter wit nice hair and bootimus but u have me i hat u u give me ugleh now i lok like boy becuase u lok like girl i hare u dad lok at me and grab me by soulfers "korea i kno ugly but lots people ugly and live i cry moee y meed to have me i cry dad pick up mako "what wrong with b*tch "he turn blue and kill then i kiss lips and stuck so breah fire in mouth but woah hot i burn him but now live he nooded okay i go in tent with parents units and aleep wnext mako ho still passes outheal old laty come and put him in watee "hell korea s

Pirit heal laty say "who dis i ass "katara my name "oh right from tv but u so old why u young on tv but old she laff i screem "NO LAFF AT KOREA I KILL U NEXT s


	10. Chapter 10

Next was day and day was good imako was bnet too me he cute i touch his bootimus more he has nice bootimus i smilie mako wake up and smilie at me "luv u bae korea he say me i touc bpotimus more mako lok at florr and scream "korea y blod everywhere i lafff blod was everywhere on floore on wall on me korea and on water "who u kill now korea i laff blod drip from facs "i am vampyre bae i need blod i throw head back hahahahaha xD i hear guard come tocheck "quik help me hid bod mako get up and grab sprite heal lady bod and put unde corpet "haha i polrice i know how hid bod we leave mom see me "korea y cover you blod "shut f*ck mom u understand me not haha mom slap me i cry mom

u no get me i grab mako and go back on boson "where we go now korea i kiss his lips blue no stuck now i kiss hard and mor and he kiss me i love he kiss like anteater he sexin :3 "korea where go now maklo ask "we go bi "okay so we go go bi and next lwe in bosom "mak mom think i gay what i do "quik korea grab bootimus ans tak pic u no gay awheb grabb booty of cute boy i nood yess yes bae mako i grab bootimus of cut boi mako my perf bar bison take pic i luv mak he perf bae we go home to mako apartment me korea and mako sit down and i grab mako bootimus he moan and i moan we bot moan moan hahaha tha

T fnny word

"korea where biling he not here per bae ask" oh well we kiss i luc makp he make me happi like yes i luv hik "luv grab bootimus of you 3 makp smile at me he cute 3 sdddenly

doe jgingle ring an makp jum "kore a i protect u he yell with fire ice speace accept not in hand i open dor "what f*ck mom why here "korea u leave with blod on floor on wall on carpèt mom smak me on face i scream "korea i teech better u better then that why u act lik i no teech u how hid bod mako back down and smilie "i hid bod i polrice i do as pleaz mom smak mako on lips "what f*ck mom y u hit mako my perf bae i het angrry y dis always happen to me korea i hit mum bak "f*ck korea f*ck b*tch f*ck i scream y she call me b*tch y no one understand me korea "mum u sh*t stain on rig go way me nd mako have fun witout u blitch i slam door "kore dont run bak cry when no hid bod rite mum scresm through door crack mako lok at me "u show her herherheregr hnnnnnggggg mako my perf bae eye go sprinf and fall to floor "no perf bae NO LEAVE BAE KORES LONE LOVE ME MAK ME MAKO i breathe liss life of him push air in bod mako wake up eyes go no spirng he kiss me " i kid korea take easy i smak stiupid baw why he do dis to korea "mak duck u y do dis


End file.
